


Bars, new world, who could I trust?

by vlelp (mcgoops)



Series: Kingdom Smp (arc 2) [1]
Category: Kingdom Smp - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst in another story, Degg Jo and Goops are homies your honor, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Oh_dreeeam Kingdom smp, Platonic Relationships, Reminiscing, i have no idea what i am doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgoops/pseuds/vlelp
Summary: Title from Brittle Bones Nicky by Rare AmericansIntroduction to a new player in this tangled web
Relationships: Degg | Pineapplegamer3 & Jo | Jorolyn, Degg | Pineapplegamer3 & Vanta | Vantabur, Goops | Mcgoops3095 & Degg | Pineapplegamer3, Goops | Mcgoops3095 & Degg | Pineapplegamer3 & Jo | Jorolyn, Goops | Mcgoops3095 & Jo | Jorolyn, Goops | Mcgoops3095 & Vanta | Vantabur, Jo | Jorolyn & Vanta | Vantabur, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Kingdom Smp (arc 2) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158437





	Bars, new world, who could I trust?

**Author's Note:**

> What am i doing
> 
> If you have any criticisms please tell me ((:

There was a new person in the kingdom.

Goops had heard about it from Meg, and had promptly told Degg and Jo about it. They all agreed to be the ones to show the newbie around.

So the three friends went to the community house and waited for the newbie to arrive, to phase into existence as they had all done before.   
But they had arrived seemingly early, and now had all this time on their hands. 

“Remember when you first joined Goops?” Degg asked.

“When you didn’t wear armor or when you didn’t know how to get to plaza so I had to send you the coords?” Goops smirked fondly at the memory.

“Why would i need to remember where things are when I got you Goops?” Degg exclaimed cheerfully(it reminded Goops of how young they all were).

“I remember when I joined the server you gave me full iron armor and tools.” Jo piped in.

“I am your sugar daddy, don’t you ever forget.” Goops winked, a smile spreading across their face.

“You never gave me iron armor or tools,” Degg said sadly.

“Yes i have, you kept dying anyway” Goops said.

“Because you kept punching me off of the mountain!”

“THAT WAS ONE TIME!” 

“I DIED!”

“And then you both died by walking off the same ledge in that ravine mine shaft.” Jo remembered.

They continued to reminisce and bicker while they waited, and they all seemed to forget why they all were in the community house in the first place until someone appeared in front of them, seemingly popping out of thin air(which is precisely what happened).  
They looked disoriented, and confused out of their mind.  
They had dark brown, almost black shoulder length hair, their skin a warm dark brown, with lighter specks flicked across their face and arms. They had a red and white crewneck, black leggings, scruffy brown boots and a brown trench coat over it all. 

Goops immediately rushed over to them, and offered to help them up.

The kid accepted Goops’ hand and shakily got off of the floor.

“The name’s Goops, nice to meet you,” Goops gestures behind him at his friends, motioning for them to introduce themselves as well. 

“I am the incredibly sexy Daddy Egg, also known as Degg,” Degg boasts.

“I’m Jo, do you worship Joojub? Extremely important,” 

“Joojub? What is that?” The newbie had a look of utter confusion on their face.  
“Also my name is Vanta.”

“Well, Vanta, we’re here to show you around the kingdom.” Goops smiled.

And so they did, they showed Vanta the market stalls, Megan’s potion shop, Meg’s music shop, Church Prime, the unfinished Walmart. 

They decided to take Vanta to their houses, just so if Vanta ever needed help she knew where to find them.

They were reminded promptly of the giant obsidian wall.

They all collectively sighed while Vanta looked on in confusion.

“It seems really stupid to have a giant wall around the plaza?”

“Tell that to Meg,” Jo muttered.

“Come on, lets just swim under.” Degg pushed them over to the river nearby.

“Conveniently this is in the direction of where everything is.” Goops commented.

They made it over to Degg and Star’s base, where Goops subsequently made Vanta a full set of iron armor and tools.

“I, thanks? I don’t really have anything to pay you with?”

“Don’t worry about it, think of it as a welcoming gift, no strings attached.” If one was paying close attention to Goops face they would’ve seen regret flash across their face when they said “gift,” but most would also chalk it up to an injury Goops may have had or something of the sort.

They made it over to Jo’s house, which was built into a hill, that was surrounded by rivers and across the rivers was a large tree, which if you went through the hole behind the vines on one side of the tree, you would find ladders leading down into Degg’s warmly lit base.

It’s unfortunate that that base would be gone by evening light.

**Author's Note:**

> Pog what am i doing
> 
> Once again all roleplay and all platonic


End file.
